


how many times do we have to meet?

by brightclam



Series: pride month prompts [3]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightclam/pseuds/brightclam
Summary: Having a secret identity is hard, and it turns out Thor and Rumi aren't that great at hiding theirs.





	how many times do we have to meet?

**Author's Note:**

> pride month prompts day 4, identity shenanigans

\--------

Dizzee flinches as the window next to him shatters, a man flying through the pane and landing hard on the floor. He winces, sympathetic pain sparking across his shoulders. He’d gotten thrown through a window a few days ago and he still had the cuts from the glass shards. The superhero shakes his head, ponytail whipping through the air, before beginning to push himself up.

 

The civilian cowering with Dizzee behind the potted plant curses, muttering:

 

“Damn superheroes, can’t even let me go to the grocery store without endangering my life.”

 

Despite being a superhero himself, Dizzee can understand the person’s frustration. Living here is practically asking to get kidnapped or otherwise attacked by a supervillain. Despite the community of superheroes that have risen to combat them, the situation hasn’t gotten any better.

 

The superhero, who Dizzee recognizes as Thor, is still struggling to get to his feet. He looks a little off, his eyes glazed and his balance shot. Dizzee’s stomach sinks; it looks like he has a concussion. Dizzee doesn’t stop and think, he’s instantly darting towards the stumbling superhero. Yes, he’s currently a civilian not a superhero, and yes he needs to keep his secret identity safe, but he isn’t going to let a fellow hero get himself killed.

 

He runs to his side and pulls him up, getting an arm around him to support him. Thor looks at him dazedly, eyes bright blue against his black domino mask.

 

“Come on, we’ve got to get out of here.”

 

Before they can take a step, the second window shatters. The civilian runs from their hiding place, screaming, and heads for the door. Dizzee wishes them luck and turns to face the supervillain looming in the open window. They’re haloed in purple energy, crackling across their skin and filling the air with ozone. They cackle and step into the room agonizingly slowly. They’re a cat playing with their prey, seeing only an injured superhero and a helpless civilian.

 

Thor struggles to stand up straighter, trying to push in front of Dizzee protectively. Dizzee appreciates the thought, but Thor isn’t going to be able to protect him in the state he’s in. But Thor’s giving it his best shot, glaring at the villain and snarling:

 

“You don’t have to do this.”

 

Dizzee respects Thor for his optimism and refusal to give up, but they need more than words to get out of this. His eyes trace the room, looking for inspiration. If he remembers right, Thor’s powers allow him to create and control electricity…

 

There. Someone’s water bottle has split open a spilled, creating a puddle of water directly in the villain’s path. Obviously Thor’s electricity hasn’t been strong enough to stop the villain yet, but water is a much better conductor. If he can use the puddle to strengthen his lightning, maybe they can stop the villain, or at least slow him down.

 

Dizzee pulls Thor closer to him, getting his attention, and leans in to whisper into his ear, where the villain can’t see.

 

“When I say go, I need to to shock him and the floor with everything you got, okay?”

 

Thor hesitates a moment, but nods. Dizzee turns back to the villain, who’s been striding towards them. They’re a few steps away from them, smirk growing on their face. Two more steps, one more step…

 

“Now!”

 

Thor throws his hands forward, yelling with effort, and lighting pours out of his fingertips. It crackles along the dry tile until it hits the water, where it sparks and flares, growing stronger. It crawls up the startled villain like ivy, but destroying the flesh it touches instead of just gripping it. The villain shrieks and collapses, falling unconscious to the floor. Dizzee and Thor stare at them as they twitch, purple energy fading.

 

Thor turns to Dizzee, surprise turning to admiration. Dizzee ignores him, digging in his pocket for the business card he always keeps on him. He pulls it out and hands it to Thor.

 

“Here. This is the address for a hospital that’ll help you without asking about your secret identity.”

 

Before Thor can say anything, Dizzee pulls away and runs for the door. He doesn’t regret helping Thor this far, but he’s placed his secret identity in enough danger already.

 

\---------

 

Thor jumps as the villain runs past them, cape flapping. The other cowering people in the hallway scream and hunker down further. They’d just been trying to get to the movie when the villain had burst in, wrestling with Rumi. Thor knows something must have gone wrong, last he saw Rumi was on the villain’s tail, but he’s not being pursued now. He shouldn’t go check, he’s trying to lay low so no one connects him to Thor the superhero, but Rumi might be hurt. Thor gets up and runs down the hallway the villain came from.

 

_ Shit. _

 

Rumi is on the floor, very still. Thor lands hard on his knees, rushing to check his pulse. It’s uneven, but at least it’s still there. The villain must have used some sort of poison on him, who knows how much time he has left. Thor fumbles for the business card the stranger had given him, he has to call an ambulance right away.

 

As the phone rings, he pulls his coat off and covers the hero in it. He gives the operator the address in a tense voice and hangs up, pressing his hand to Rumi’s neck again to check his pulse again. As he does, Rumi’s eyes open slightly, glimmering in the dim light of the room. He stares up at Thor, unaware of the world yet piercing at the same time, and Thor feels his breath catch.

 

Then he hears the wail of sirens out front and runs to greet them, leading them back to Rumi. Once they’ve got him, lifting him up onto a gurney, Thor fades back into the crowd. He hopes no one payed attention to his heroism and recognized him as a superhero.

 

\---------

 

Rumi leaps up onto the roof, fleeing from the police. Some of the force realizes the superheroes are trying to help, but most of them try to hunt them down. He looks back the way he came, making sure they didn’t follow him, and when he turns back, he’s face to face with Thor.

 

His eyes are an even brighter blue when he’s not concussed, gleaming in the moonlight. He stares at Rumi, eyes wide and lips parted. And Rumi recognizes him, the angel leaning over him as he struggled to breathe on the theatre floor.

 

“Oh.”

 

And Thor smiles, obviously recognizing him as the civilian from the grocery store. His eyes trace the mask on Dizzee’s face, the R on his chest, the coattails of his suit, and he smiles wider. He holds his hand out to shake.

 

“It’s nice to meet you for real, Rumi.”

 

“It’s nice to see you again, Thor.”


End file.
